


A Demented life

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: slow start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: A day to day look into the life of Demencia, the resident fangirl





	A Demented life

The Halls of the manor were always strangely quiet at this time of night.

That was an odd thing to say if you’d never been in Black Hat manor during the day. Normally, when you stopped to listen you could hear a faint sound whispering down the halls, like a stray wind or the creaking of the house settling, but any open ear could make out the hushed voices whispering warnings from every darkened corner. It was actually very helpful once you’d figured out to get the house to tell you what you wanted to know, like where Flug had stashed his hidden candy horde this time. 

But right now, as the clock struck midnight, all those little sounds seemed to have seen sucked away, leaving an empty void in its place. Demencia would have prefered the whispering, really. The silence made her feel  _ watched _ as she crawled over the walls, past elaborate portraits of Black Hat in various poses and costumes. Her favorite was one where he was sitting in a pile of money, making it rain green bills. He just looked to  _ happy _ and adorable. 

She often wondered where Black Hat went at this time of night. She was still unsure if he even slept or not, and she had yet to find his bedroom. 505, on the other hand, would have already settled in for his four hour nap right around now, so he could be up a little before sunrise to start on some early cleaning and breakfast. As for Demencia herself, she normally hopped into bed at some point around four in the morning, and wouldn’t be up into well into the next afternoon. 

That just left Flug. 

Surprisingly, the poor man had the worst sleeping schedule in the whole manor, and that was really saying something. Demencia dropped down to the floor in front of the lab door, the light spilling out from the gaps around it giving away that it was still occupied. Demencia pushed open the door enough to peak inside, eyes scanning the room for its occupant. 

She found Flug half laying across his desk, chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of sleep. He didn’t even stir at the sound of Demencia’s sneakers against the labs tiled flooring, nestled among what looked like half finished blueprints for his next big invention. They’d filmed their last commercial only recently, which meant Flug was low on sleep and in no hurry to finish his next project. 

Leaning over the man, Demencia scanned the blueprints Flug was currently using as a pillow. From the looks of things, he was trying to create something that would terminate short term memories easily and efficiently, alternating between a device that resembled a ray gun, and a drug of some sort, both within gas and solid form. Demencia shrugged, taking her gaze off the plans at a tug of her jacket, thinking for a moment Flug might have woken up. 

Instead Hatbot looked up at her, pointing to his creator with a concerned look on his little Black Hat modeled face. Demencia simply smiled, leaning down and picking up the creation to plant a kiss in the middle of its forehead, turning it a bright red color. Huh, she didn’t know machines could even  _ do _ that. Still, it was fun to watch that face change like that, Black Hat would have  _ never _ let her kiss him like that. 

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.” She promised, setting Hatbot back down. Finally turning her attention back to Flug, Demencia shrugged before leaning down and scooping him up and into her arms, her strength making the mortal man almost weightless. 

“Common, nerd.” she muttered, turning and making her way to the still open lab door. You’d think that a man as smart as Flug was would know he really needed a proper sleep schedule to stay sharp, you know? Oh well, it wasn’t as if she was a good example either. As she left the lab, Hatbot waved and closed the door behind them.

It would have been faster to take to the walls, or even the ceiling, but then she’d drop Flug. So, walking it was. Demencia just wished that Flug didn’t live literally  _ above _ the manor itself in that airplane, considering his lab was in the basement. It’s not like it was  _ tiring _ to walk all the way there, it just  _ took _ a long time and was pretty boring. 

Flug stirred slightly in his sleep, shifting in her arms and muttering something about lunch. Or maybe it was a launch? You could never really be sure with this guy. Still, he didn’t stir, which made it fairly easy to carry him up the stairs to where the plane was attached to the building. 

Okay, problem. She hadn’t thought about how she was gonna get the door to his lab open while carrying Flug. Normally she had Hatbot do it, but she guessed when she gave him that kiss they both forgot. And it was a plane door too, with that spinny bit instead of a door handle, so it was harder to open while carrying something. Demencia bit her lip, thinking while she looked down at the sleeping man in her arms, before trying to carefully balance his cradled up body in one arm as she spun open the latch to his bedroom. 

Managing to get it oen and make her way inside, Demencia entered the plane. The insides had been nearly completely rebuilt to make this work, for one thing, the planes steep incline ment stairs were installed along the sides, and new flooring was added to make things flat. Demencia passed by the model planes Flug enjoyed making (planes  _ inside _ a plane, imagine that) before setting the sleeping scientist in the hammock he used as his bed.

:Leaving the same way she came, Demencia sighed to herself in relief as she closed the door. Finally, free at last now that she’d gotten the nerd into bed. Well, as free as you could be with a tracking device on your leg. Jumping to the walls once more, Demencia darting back to her own room and bursting inside.

This was her place, the one spot in the manor she could call her own. Sure, Flug had installed a camera in one corner of the room to make sure she didn’t do anything she wasn’t allowed to, but she’d spray painted the screen long ago. She wondered if Flug even knew, or if he’d only check the tapes when he suspected something was up. She’d gotten in trouble when she first came here for tampering with the camera, but no one seemed to mind this time… assuming there wasn’t a camera she didn’t know about. 

Grabbing a few magazines she’s been meaning to catch up on, Demencia threw herself onto her bed and settled in for a nice read. But she found herself skipping over the words as she recalled how she’d gotten here in the first place. 

She’d been an active fan of Black Hat for awhile. Admittedly, she was one of his… ‘saner’ fans, considering the sort of people that would even call themselves a fan of the world famous villain Black Hat in the first place. Most of them were in a cult worshiping him as a god, after all. She could have joined one of those cults, but that’s not what she wanted. What she was a ticket  _ inside _ the manor. 

It was rare for Black Hat Inc to hire on new people. Rumer was it that Flug had been on the staff for a good 80 years or more. So when they opened up applications for a new position, Demencia had leapt at the chance. It hadn’t mattered that she was signing herself up for experimental procedures, it was a way to get  _ close _ to Black Hat. 

They’d needed a super, which was something too hard to capture, especially as most were either scooped up by the government or already starting their own criminal career with no desire to be experimented on. She later learned that Flug had never thought a super would have applied before Demencia, and that he’d planned on scrapping the whole project. The fact a super had gone unchecked and unnoticed for so long of their life had been shocking. 

She’d… rather not think about those early experiments. She’d survived, which was enough. 

During a break between experiments, Demencia had earned a more permanent job. On accident, actually. She’d noticed Flug struggling as he worked through the company's checkbooks, and helped him balance out everything without batting an eye. The next day, Black Hat had offered her a change of jobs. 

And now here she was. About to fall asleep, actually. She dropped the magazines onto the floor, curling up into a little ball as she pulled the blankets over her. It was too warm to use her sun lap, too cold to go without her blanket. She yawned, curling up and hiding in her own mess of hair as she drifted off. 


End file.
